Not Fast Enough
by CC.V.RG
Summary: We all hate it, but it's true. "Twilight" really did happen. And no amount of fanfiction or desperate wishing can change that. So here's those fatal moments in Gibb's POV...written by a very distressed fan of Kate. Rating's for minor cursing.


**Disclaimer: Nothing in this story belongs to me! It all belongs to the NCIS writers and directors. For the record, if NCIS did belong to me, there would be a horrible outcome. *gulps***

**Hi everybody! I decided to try this little oneshot that I thought of about the episode Twilight at the end of Season 2 of NCIS. IF YOU HAVE NOT WATCHED THIS EPISODE, then please do the following: 1. Stop reading right now. 2. Find this episode somewhere. 3. Watch it (and make sure you have tissues)! Obviously, this is a major spoiler alert!**

**Ok, now that that's done with, let me start!**

**~UPDATED (1/10/11)~  
Thanks to "honeydust9251", who (thankfully) told me the correct words in one of McGee's lines...see, it would be much easier if there was a script online! But anyway, thanks for the fix!**

* * *

**Roof – 0200 hours**

**Gibbs POV**

_BAM BAM BAM!_

I didn't flinch whatsoever as the terrorist in the brown vest was killed within seconds from my fire. _Another one. Dead._

He dropped the joystick controlling the computer, and it made a hard cracking sound as it hit the floor. The suitcase…hard drive…_thing _was flashing some ridiculous technology nonsense. _Damn, I wish Abby was here._ _Or at least McGee._

Dinozzo kicked the dead man's gun away, muttering under his breath, "Clear." Neither of us lowered our weapons. I had loss track of Kate, but didn't worry overly much. She could take care of herself.

"McGee, this thing is still flying!" I shouted into my intercom as the tracking device in the suitcase beeped ominously.

The fuzzy sound of my newest Special Agent's voice echoed in my ear through the microphone. "Okay, one freq down, two to go." I had no idea what a "freq" possibly meant, but before I could ask, gunshots sounded both through my intercom and in my other ear.

I heard McGee gasp once, and more continuous gunshots were fired. A small click sounded as McGee reloaded his pistol, while simultaneously shouting into my ear, "Boss, one of them shot my transmitter!" _Well, that can't be good_, I thought wryly.

Dinozzo shifted nervously beside me. "You know how to fly this thing?" He asked, gesturing at the screen; a glimmer of his own, dry humor breaking through. I had an almost overwhelming urge to smack him over the head.

Instead, as the beeping continued louder and faster, I made a split-second decision. "No, but I know how to crash it."

We both stood up in one move, and I shot the screen two times in succession. The computer fizzled and sparked, and the map locator flashed out, but the missile was down. Washington DC was safe.

I ran to the edge of the roof, trusting Dinozzo to guard my back, and looked down at my other Special Agent. "McGee, are you okay?"

I barely saw him leaning up against our car, his computer completely shot. "I've got one terrorist inside…I don't know if I got him, but he stopped shooting." I nodded to myself. "Hold your position: we'll flush you." Surprisingly, both Dinozzo and McGee failed to respond to the innuendo. "Okay." My agent answered, quickly reloading his gun.

Kate jogged back from the other side of the roof with her shotgun, and I checked my own pistol. "I'm out." "Me too." Kate said, breaking the gun. Dinozzo handed me a cartridge, and I quickly loaded my own weapon as Kate and Tony mirrored my actions.

And so stupidly of me, the famous Special Agent Gibbs, I didn't see the one lone terrorist slipping out from behind one of the doors. And yet, Kate did.

"Shooter!" she screamed, dropping her shotgun and leaping in front of me just as the man's own weapon went off. Anger pulsed through me as Dinozzo and I turned around in a flash, shooting the guy dead as Kate flew to the floor in a heap: the wind knocked out of her.

_Oh no. Oh no…what if she didn't—_

As soon as we silently agreed that the terrorist was dead, Tony and I ran to the fallen woman. "Kate—" I said aloud, while behind me, Dinozzo whispered her name as I had with undisguised fear.

We slid down next to her, rolling her limp body onto her back. Dinozzo unzipped her sweater with hurried hands, yet his skin was strangely pale. _Kate, please be—_

And to our immense relief, we pulled back her shirt, to discover the bullet: stopped by the forces of her hidden bullet-proof vest. I sighed in relief as Kate groaned and began breathing and blinking again.

Tony's fear quickly disappeared from his eyes, relief echoing through us both. "You okay?" Dinozzo asked, and soon afterward, Kate groaned. "Ow…!" I smoothed her hair in obvious renewed ease. "I just got shot at pointblank range, Dinozzo: what do you think?"

Dinozzo grinned wryly above her. "That you're not gonna be going to Pilates class tomorrow?" Kate groaned again, but spared a glare at the agent beside me that would have made lesser men flinch. "Ugh…" She said, rolling over onto her side, and Tony and I both grabbed one of her arms to help her up.

"Protection detail's over, Kate." The woman rolled her eyes good-naturedly at me, as Dinozzo clapped her shoulder from the other side. "You did good." Kate sighed as Tony laughed with that smug grin of his.

"For once," I said with a wink and smile at her, "Dinozzo's right."

Kate laughed with disbelief. "Wow! I thought I'd die before I ever heard you compli—"

And then, all the sudden, there was a bang. The all too familiar boom of a sniper's rifle. Dinozzo and I automatically flinched, and when I opened my eyes in that split-second, I knew that our lives had just gone horribly and terribly wrong.

There was a large, red, and unmistakable hole in the middle of Kate's forehead. Dead center. Blood splattered both Tony and I, and for a second, neither of us moved as Kate fell to the ground, lifeless, where seconds before she had been laughing and joking with her friends.

Dinozzo gasped, and fell down to his knees beside Kate's body. Her _dead_ body. I snarled, spinning around and aiming my useless pistol at the rooftop besides this one. I saw a sniper and his weapon, but I wasn't at all worried that the shooter would kill me or Dinozzo. He was too clever for that.

Because I didn't need binoculars to know who had shot my friend.

Ari Haswari.

That no good, double agent, traitorous, son of a bitch.

I should've killed him.

I should've killed him when I had the chance.

If I had, Kate would still be alive.

And as the blood slowly pooled underneath my once alive friend and comrade, I couldn't help but die a little inside myself.

_If I had, Kate would still be alive._

"Ari."

* * *

***sigh* The sacrifices I have to make for fanfiction…I was so determined to ****never**** watch this episode EVER again, in my entire lifetime. But since I could not find a TV script online, I had to resort back to the DVDs (and I cried. Again). Stupid Ari…killing my favorite character off like that. Grr…**

**Well, anyway, I hope you liked it! Reviews are appreciated!**

**~CC.**


End file.
